1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to LED lighting devices and, more particularly, to modular LED lighting units that may be uniquely configured by the user at the location where the lighting is desired.
2. Background Information
Although the benefits of upgrading traditional lighting to efficient lighting based on light emitting diodes (LEDs) is known, additional LED lighting configurations are desired in the marketplace.